Together at Christmas
by Twochicks
Summary: Molly and Charles' first Christmas together in Bath. Like most of the UK female population I loved Our Girl, despite being late to the party and watching most of it on catch-up. Would love to have seen M & CJ together at Christmas though, so here's my version. Warning: this is deliberately angst free! Some swearing though. Thanks to TG and the BBC for a great series.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 : The Night Before Christmas

Private Molly Dawes glanced around the drawing room, taking it all in. Despite its size, it was warm and welcoming. Three sofas took centre stage, whilst an open fire at one end provided the warmth; its mantelpiece adorned with informal family photographs. In one corner was a grand piano surrounded by floor to ceiling bookcases again teeming with pictures. A majestic Christmas tree stood proudly in the space between two sash windows. It was decked in layers of brightly coloured baubles, garlands and twinkling lights. Beautifully wrapped presents were stacked carefully beneath it. Sweet-smelling evergreen garlands hung from the windowsills and Christmas cards were strung from the walls. Molly's thoughts returned to the brief conversation they'd had in Captain James' quarters in Bastion that fateful day in April when it had all turned to shit. Charles was right; this house was magical at Christmas. Molly chose to ignore the comfy sofas and walked towards the fire...

Watching silently, Charles James stood leaning against the door frame. Drinking in the view, he couldn't believe his luck. The two people he loved most in the world were with him under the same roof. His son was sound asleep upstairs; Rebecca his ex-wife having agreed to let Sam stay for Christmas. And, after several weeks apart, Private Dawes - HIS Molly, HIS girl, was merely a few feet from him. She sat, legs tucked up in front of her, by the open fire; her chin resting on her folded arms, oblivious to his presence. She seemed deep in thought and he hadn't wanted to disturb her. Besides, he was rather enjoying the view: the soft, smooth contours of her body outlined through her jeans and t-shirt by the warm glow of the fire; her long brown hair cascading in waves down her back; her beautiful face lit up by the flickering flames. On a side table, the red wine, he'd poured earlier, was hardly touched. Every so often, Molly leaned forward and stoked the fire. Each time, it roared into life, crackling and hissing.

Eventually, Charles coughed quietly and Molly turned in his direction; a warm smile spreading across her face as she met his gaze. His heart missed a beat as he returned her grin. He strolled into the room, bending to plant a kiss on the top of her head before dropping down onto the rug beside her.

"So Sam's asleep then?" she queried.

"Yep, finally. I'm not sure if it's the prospect of having you here for Christmas or what he's hoping to find under the tree that's making him so excited," Charles mused. Taking a lock of Molly's hair in his fingers, he twisted it absentmindedly.

"He's a great kid. It's gonna be lovely spending some quality time with him," Molly whispered, reaching out to stoke the fire once more, breaking his hold.

Moving forward, Charles removed the fire iron from her hand and placed it on the hearth. Gently, he pushed her backwards onto the rug and knelt over her, brushing her lips with his. "I've been wanting to do this all evening," he murmured, as her lips parted beneath his.

"How long until your parents get home?" Molly giggled suggestively. Charles lifted his head to study her, cupping her face in one hand and caressing her mouth with his thumb. He was looking at her with such longing that she flushed deeply.

"Hours and hours," he grinned, before bending to kiss her again...

A while later, they lay nestled together, sated in front of the dying fire. Their clothes long abandoned in a heap nearby. Despite the fact that his parents might return any moment, both Molly and Charles were reluctant to move. Charles idly stroked her shoulder whilst Molly's fingers trailed across his torso momentarily pausing to trace the scar on his stomach. Her delicate touch caused him to flinch slightly. He caught her fingers in his own and brought them to his mouth kissing them one by one. Molly sighed contentedly. Safe in Charles' arms, Molly couldn't believe her luck either - HER Charles, HER Captain, was right - Lady Luck was smiling on them this Christmas Eve.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 : Christmas Morning - 10:45

"Shit! Why didn't you wake me?" Molly sat bolt upright in bed rubbing the sleep from her eyes.

"I felt bad keeping you up half the night and figured you could do with a lie-in," Charles laughed, sitting down next to her. He leaned in to plant a brief kiss on her pouting mouth. "Oh and Happy Christmas to you too Dawsey," he continued, stealing another one.

Molly picked up the alarm clock from the bedside table and threw it at him, exasperated. "Look at the time. The rest of your family's gonna be here in an hour or so. What are they gonna think of me if I ain't even dressed? And I was gonna help your mum with the lunch..."

"Molls, relax," Charles interrupted, seeing the panic in her beautiful green eyes. "Mum's got it all under control and the rest of the James clan will adore you like I do. Well... perhaps not in quite the same way," he smirked. "Now double away Dawesy and have a shower. Right now you're looking a little battered and bruised," he teased, touching a finger to her lower lip, swollen from their night of love making. "Oh and don't take too long, Sam's desperate to see you," he stood up to leave and ducked as Molly lobbed a pillow at him.

Sometime later, having showered and dressed, Molly slowly made her way down the oak staircase; gripping the handrail as she did so. She was more anxious than she cared to admit. The prospect of meeting the rest of Charles' family had her on edge. It was ridiculous really, she told herself, bearing in mind she'd experienced far worse in Afghan. Hearing shouts of excitement, she glanced downwards and saw Sam in the hallway below, having a nerf gun war with two boys. Molly presumed correctly, that the boys were his cousins. On seeing her, he stopped immediately and climbed the stairs two at a time. Flinging his arms around her, he hugged her tight. "Happy Christmas Molly. Will, Archie, this is Molly. She saved my dad's life." The boys eyed her up and down. She didn't look like a war hero, but they clambered up the stairs after Sam and hugged her anyway. Letting her go, they raced further on, shooting darts randomly as they did so. Two more Jameses down, another five to go, Molly thought as she composed herself and continued on.

By the time she reached the bottom, Charles was stood waiting in the hallway. Looking her up and down, he smiled appreciatively and took her hand. Her velvet dress brought out the emerald green of her eyes and accentuated her body in all the right places. "You look stunning" he whispered, kissing her cheek.

"Thanks Boss, and I'm sorry about earlier. I guess I'm a little nervous about meeting everyone. Happy Christmas." She stood on tiptoes to kiss him briefly, but he had other ideas. Wrapping his arms around her waist, he pulled her closer, teased her lips apart and deepened the kiss...

"Get a room Charles, there's kids about," a man's voice laughed, disturbing the moment and forcing the couple apart. Molly felt herself blush slightly. She turned in the direction of the voice and found herself looking at a familiar pair of brown eyes. "You must be Molly. I'm Tom, Charles' older and better-looking brother." Molly giggled and shook the hand extended towards her. "This way Molly. I guess you've already met my sons. Let me introduce you to the rest of the rabble," Tom smiled. Charles opened his mouth to protest, but it was too late. Tom had his arm loosely around Molly's waist and was already guiding her towards the drawing room...


	3. Chapter 3 - Christmas Morning Continued

Christmas Morning - Continued

It was great to see Molly finally relaxed and enjoying herself, Charles told himself grudgingly, even if it was at his expense. She threw her head back, laughing in delight, as she continued with her tales of 'Captain Stern-face's fourth tour of Afghan.' The Jameses, Molly's captive audience, were lapping up her stories and had shouted Charles down several times. After a while, he'd given up trying to defend himself. Retreating to an empty sofa, he cradled his brother's baby daughter in one hand and a beer in the other.

Every so often, he resorted to shaking his head in denial; trying his best to look wounded. He knew he was in for a right dressing down later, especially from the females in the family. "Charles, how could you be so mean?" his sister Emma had remonstrated at one point when Molly had spoken of the 'stags only' incident at the start of the tour. The mentioning of the first PT session and the 'I suppose we should be grateful you're not wearing your stilettos' comment, had resulted in shouts of 'male chauvinist' and finger wagging in his direction. Despite a half-hearted apology from him and a swiftly mouthed "I love you, really," from Molly, there was no let up. She was on a roll and the looks of derision continued unabated. Even Sam, who was engaged in a game of battleships on the floor with Will and did not fully understand the conversation, had poked his tongue out several times at his father.

The announcement that lunch was ready would, Charles hoped, save him from further embarrassment. The James clan proceeded to pile into the dining room but not before Ellie, his sister-in-law, chided "Charles James, it's beyond me how Molly ever fell for you."

"Oh he does have a few good qualities," Molly responded, planting a peck on Charles' cheek when he caught up with her in the dining room doorway. "You called me a Rupert?" he questioned clearly indignant, handing the baby back to her mother. "If you're not careful Molls, I'll have you up on a charge," he continued, pulling her close and kissing her hard.

"Promises, promises Captain Stern-face," Molly smiled mischievously, before wriggling out of his grasp and taking her place at the dining room table.

Penny, Charles' mum, had laid on a lavish spread. A starter of smoked salmon, was followed by roast turkey with chestnut stuffing, a cooked ham and all the trimmings. She was delighted to have her children and grandchildren all together again and had wanted everything to be perfect. Much to Charles' disgust, with wine and beer flowing freely, the banter continued. "I can't believe you asked Mum to send you a paddling pool little brother! Had I known, we'd have sent you a bucket and spade, wouldn't we Ellie?" Tom mocked, catching his wife's eye and smirking.

"You are SO on a charge Dawesy," Charles hissed. Molly chose to ignore him; instead turning her attentions to the baby opposite her in Ellie's arms.

As the lunch progressed, the conversation took a different turn. Robert James, Charles' father, proposed a toast of thanks to Molly for saving his youngest son's life. "An excellent medic and perhaps, one day, a wonderful addition to the James family, I think you'll all agree," he gushed.

"To Molly," the others joined in; standing up and raising their glasses in her direction.

"Here, here, don't let Molly get away, you've struck gold this time Charles," Matt, his sister's fiance, added.

Finally, it was Molly's turn to be embarrassed. She could feel her cheeks burning and her heart pumping hard and fast. Although she could sense Charles' eyes on her, she couldn't bring herself to look at him. She sought out his hand for comfort but Charles was having none of it. Raising her chin, he gently turned her face towards him. His face was sporting the broadest grin. He winked at her, his chocolate-brown eyes dancing...


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Christmas Day - Afternoon onwards

A present opening frenzy followed lunch. Molly had never seen so many presents in one room; the unwrapping, cries of delight and thank yous seemed to go on forever. The James clan were extremely generous and apparently always "went over board" at Christmas. In addition, Molly and Charles had both gone back on their promise "not to go too mad" and had thoroughly spoiled each other. Finally, though, by late afternoon, the last of the presents had been unwrapped and Molly retreated to the kitchen to make some phone calls.

Half an hour or so later, Molly returned to the drawing room and surveyed the happy scene. It made the last phone call she'd had all the more poignant and she felt a lump form in her throat.

Ellie, Emma and Penny were busy chatting on one of the sofas. Baby Lucy was fast asleep in her car seat at her mother's feet. Laying spread-eagled under the grand piano, Will and Archie were constructing an army base out of empty boxes. Molly carefully negotiated her way back across the drawing room, avoiding the piles of opened presents and discarded toys. Sam was sat by the fire building a Lego helicopter that Molly had given him for Christmas. "Thanks Molly, it's ace," he beamed as she reached him. He added the final piece and began to propel it through the air. "You're welcome Sam," she could just about reply, as she sat down on a sofa beside Charles. He was engaged in conversation with Tom, Matt and his dad but turned and gave her a half smile. "You ok?" He mouthed, looking at her. She nodded her head, but a silent tear rolled down her face betraying her emotions. A fact that didn't go unnoticed. "Sorry Dad, guys, excuse me," Charles apologised, stood up and pulled Molly to her feet. Taking her by the elbow, he began to guide her back out of the drawing room and into the hallway.

Out of his family's sight, Charles sat with Molly on the bottom step. He took her face in his hands and wiped away the tears that had begun to flow freely. He'd never seen her so upset and vulnerable, not even at Smurf's funeral. She looked lost and his heart ached. "So, you managed to talk to Candy then? he murmured, "how is she?"

"She's putting on a brave face, but she's all like broken inside," Molly forced the words out. "She wants me to visit her in January. She'd like you to come too, please," she pleaded, searching his face, wary of his reaction. "Oh Molls, of course I will," Charles reassured her, pulling her to his chest and holding her until her tears subsided...

It was late evening and the children had gone to bed. The adults sat in the drawing room, laughing and joking, drinks in hand. Molly's mood had lifted and she sat holding the baby on her knees. Lucy was wide awake, looking at Molly and cooing happily; her baby fists curled tightly around Molly's fingers. Although deep in conversation with his mum, every so often, Charles stole a glance at Molly. He couldn't help himself, she was so incredibly beautiful inside and out. "Suits you Dawesy," he whispered at one point, leaning in and kissing her on the cheek before stroking Lucy's face gently. "I've had a lot of practice with the little bleeders," Molly laughed. His gorgeous eyes were gazing intently into hers and his mind began to wander. "Don't go getting any ideas Bossman; you'll have a long wait out for one of these, if I've anything to do with it," Molly brushed his comment off; guessing correctly where his mind was at.

"What?" Charles feígned ignorance; shrugging his shoulders and shaking his head in denial.

Molly and Charles eventually climbed into bed after 1 am. "Was I really that awful on tour Molly?" Charles whispered into the darkness, his arm around her waist. Molly wriggled around to face him. "Well Charles, you weren't gonna win any - what's the word - plaudits for tact and diplomacy in the early days," she chuckled, snuggling into him. "And even later, with your bleedin' mixed messages, I didn't know if I was comin' or goin' ."

"I'm sorry Molls, I thought I'd made it obvious how I felt about you. Besides we'd agreed to wait out; we were in a war zone for fuck's sake," he replied, knowing he sounded like a broken record but trying hard to justify his actions. This time Molly didn't answer. He decided to try a different tactic - he was a soldier after all. "Molls? Molly, let me make it up to you," he breathed huskily, his fingers toying with her left breast. "Make it up to me tomorrow," she slapped his hand away and rolled over, her back to him again. "Right now I'm cream-crackered, that's knackered to you Rupert," she laughed softly, before drifting off to sleep in his arms.


	5. Chapter 5 - Boxing Day 8am

Boxing Day Morning - 8am

Molly was awoken by a shaft of sunlight streaming through the curtains. Charles was sound asleep beside her, his arm still around her waist. On the rare occasion she'd awaken before him, she'd stay a while watching him sleep, simply breathing him in. This time, though, she was desperate for a brew. She gently pressed her lips to his, removed his arm and climbed out of the bed. Finding a dressing gown hanging on the back of the bedroom door, she slipped it on, opened the door and tiptoed quietly down the stairs. The house was silent and she didn't want to wake anyone. The stairs and hallway were littered with toy darts. Molly smiled at the memory of the nerf gun war that Charles, Tom and their sons had engaged in the evening before. Early on, Sam had been most put out that his dad wouldn't 'die' dramatically enough and had complained to Molly. Watching from the drawing room door way, she'd mocked Charles, flinging his words back at him. "Come on Charles, have some human decency and put some bloody effort in!" He'd feigned annoyance mouthing "I'm so gonna get you later."

"Whatever!" she'd shrugged, turning on her heels and walking back into the drawing room.

Dodging baby paraphernalia, Molly made her way towards the kitchen. It was huge, beautifully appointed and overlooked the garden. The first time she'd seen it, she'd been overwhelmed. Her entire house in East Ham could fit right inside and some. As she approached the kitchen door, she could hear Penny and Emma talking quietly. "She's lovely isn't she Mum; it's no wonder Charles is in so deep." Molly half-smiled; she'd really wanted Charles' family to like her. Tempting as it was, she figured it wasn't right to eavesdrop, having learnt that in Afghan, so she continued into the kitchen. Penny and Emma were sat at the island unit, drinking tea. Greeting Molly, Penny poured her a cup and invited her to join them. It was easy to talk to them; Molly already loved Charles' mum and she had warmed to Emma instantly. They laughed at the stories Molly had told about Charles the day before and shared some of their own.

On finishing her second cup, Molly stood up to leave. Emma hugged her tightly, "you won't hurt him will you?" she pleaded against Molly's ear. Letting her go, Emma could see Molly was taken aback, but carried on. "I'm sorry, Molly, I know I shouldn't say this but..."

"Emma, don't," Penny warned but Molly could hear the anguish in Emma's voice and interrupted, "Penny, it's ok."

Nodding, Emma continued, taking hold of Molly's hands. "It's just that...I've never seen Charles this happy. He's been through so much...Rebecca ...her affair...losing Smurf's brother...being shot..." She was rambling now, with tears in her eyes..."we thought we'd lose him at one point...it was awful...then Smurf..." And finally, "you're the one good thing that's come out of those wretched tours."

Molly squeezed Emma's hands and responded quietly, "Emma, I love him more than I thought it was possible to love anyone. I won't hurt him, I promise."

Just at that moment, Charles wandered into the kitchen rubbing his eyes. Still half asleep, he was completely unaware of the girls' conversation. "So where's my coffee then?" he moaned...


	6. Chapter 6 - Boxing Day - continued

Royal Victoria Park was a stone's throw from the James' family home. Spanning approximately 60 acres with an adventure playground at one end, it was the perfect place for Sam, Will and Archie to let off steam together. It was teeming with families, trying out new bikes, skateboards and scooters. The boys had whizzed round on their bikes, while Charles, Molly and Tom had jogged along behind. Now having exhausted the zip wire, climbing frames and 'death' slide, the boys were in the sand pit with Molly. She was teaching them Sang Chill Bazi - badly. Charles and Tom were stood by the railings watching.

"Thanks Tom," Charles turned to his brother.

"For what?" Tom queried.

"You and Ellie, being so welcoming to Molly. She's been dreading meeting everyone," Charles explained, looking in Molly's direction again. "She gets this crazy idea, every now and again, that she's not good enough for me, that she won't fit in."

"Really? That IS crazy!" Tom smirked then continued serious, "Matt's right Charles. She's a keeper," he patted Charles on the back.

Charles smiled,"Yeah I know, though I'm not sure how I got this lucky."

"Me neither," Tom quipped. "Come on we'd better make tracks."

Charles shouted for the others to fall in...

A short distance from home, Molly and Tom broke into a sprint. The boys spun off on their bikes after them. Charles hung back. His lower leg was hurting and he knew not to push it. It was his own fault; he'd missed a few physio appointments and hadn't done all his exercises. Still, he reasoned, he had better things to do when Molly was around. He'd focus up in the New Year. As he got closer, he could see Molly, Tom and the boys waiting at the steps by the front door, their arms linked around one another. They were laughing about something.

"Looks like you're on latrine clean Boss," Molly couldn't resist.

"That's so not funny," he growled, shooting her a look.

"Guess his blisters are hurting again," Tom winked at Molly. Then to Charles, "Maybe you need some quality time alone with your medic."

"Indeed I do," he let out a slow sigh. "When did you say you were all off Tom? Because right now your departure can't come soon enough!"

Bundling them all through the front door, he grabbed Molly by the hand and headed for a shower...

The James clan stood at the front door saying their goodbyes. Sam, Will and Archie were off to the Theatre Royal in Bath to watch 'Peter Pan' with their grandparents. It had become a family tradition - a pantomime some time over the Festive period followed by pizza in a local Italian. It gave Penny and Robert the opportunity to have some 'alone' time with their grandchildren and they loved it. Ellie and Tom were heading home to the other side of the city with Lucy, whilst Emma and Matt were returning to London.

Charles had his arms wrapped tightly around Molly. "I'm so glad Charles didn't lob you off that plane on the way to Bastion," Emma said, teasing her brother. Charles rolled his eyes, but broke away to give his sister a hug regardless. "Yeah, me too, " he mumbled.

"Don't be a stranger," Ellie urged, kissing Molly on the cheek.

"Look after each other," Tom insisted, enveloping Charles in a bear hug. Will and Archie stood to attention and gave a salute, before climbing down the stone steps. "Bye Dad, bye Molls, see you later," Sam cried running after them...

Charles let the door swing closed and turned to face Molly, "see, I told you they'd adore you."

She was smiling, clearly relieved, "well, I guess that wasn't so bad."

"Not so bad?" Charles grinned, "it couldn't have gone any better Molls, though I reckon my reputation's in shreds thanks to you!" Bending his head, he punished her with a kiss...

Holding a mug of tea in one hand and Charles' coffee in the other, Molly manoeuvred open the drawing room door. Seated at the grand piano, Charles was hammering out a familiar tune - 'Don't go breaking my heart'. The song they'd performed for 2 section at the FOB. She remembered how the platoon had looked all expectant as they'd sat waiting by the make-shift stage and how Bossman did not disappoint. He was a natural performer and he knew it. He'd soon had his men on their feet belting out the lyrics and dancing to the beat. She hadn't been able to take her eyes off him. That was the night she'd realised she was falling for him hook, line and sinker.

He gestured for her to join him, moving over to make a space on the piano stool. He stopped playing and she handed him his coffee. "I didn't know you played the piano Charles. Is there no end to your talents?"

"Nah, you should know that by now Molls!" he said with a touch of arrogance. She bit her lip and smiled; he was so damned sure of himself, so cocky, so Bossman. His confidence was just one of the things she loved about him. That and the fact that he was warm, considerate and supportive usually. Bloody gorgeous always. Infuriatingly moody and sulky at times. And even jealous occasionally. But then giving...oh so incredibly giving...

They drank in silence, holding each other's gaze. He was just as mesmerised by her now, as he had been the night they'd taken to the stage. She'd been self-conscious and nervous. And, let's face it, hadn't been able to sing a note, but he'd adored her all the more for it.

He finished his coffee, drumming his fingers on the piano.

Watching. Wanting. Waiting out.

Shit. Waiting out again. It didn't suit him at all. It had taken him a while to realise. But the penny had finally dropped the first time they'd made love.

Waiting Out = W.O = Way Over-rated.

Come on Dawesy. Finish that fucking tea.

At last.

He took her mug and set it down on the wooden floor below. Lifting Molly up, he placed her petite frame on top of the piano, her legs hanging down over the edge. Slowly, he pushed the folds of her skirt aside, spread her thighs apart and began to remove her stockings.

"What are you doing Boss?" she breathed.

"Making up for my behaviour on tour," he winked...


	7. Chapter 7

LATER

Charles and Molly sat on the rug next to each other, knees bent, their backs against a sofa. She was flicking through a magazine, fast losing interest. He was reading a book his mum had bought him for Christmas, though it was becoming increasingly difficult. Molly was such a distraction and he could feel a familiar ache in his groin. Every so often he'd sneak a glance at her and she'd do the same, their eyes meeting, mouths miming "I love you", smiling, then looking away.

Not for the first time, Charles wondered what he had done to deserve her. This beautiful, adorable woman who had stolen his heart months ago at the FOB. She had turned his life around and had saved him, in more ways than she would ever know. He knew that he would want her and need her for always and he had no intention of ever letting her go.

Those words again, he mused - want, need. Shit. That ache. How long did he have to wait out this time?

Molly sat watching him, wanting him, waiting out until she could bear it no longer. She cracked, put the magazine down and climbed on to his lap, her legs astride him. Leaning in she began to nuzzle and nip at his ear. "Anything you want Charles?" she murmured seductively.

He slammed the book shut and threw it onto the sofa behind him. Wrapping his arms around her, he flipped her backwards, supporting her as he did so. "What I want right now Molls," he bit his lip, as he pinned her arms to the floor and straddled her. "More than anything," he continued; a huge grin on his face. "Is to do what we did earlier. All over again."

He bent his head to hers, their lips almost touching.

"Ditto," she whispered...

EARLY EVENING

Glancing out of the drawing room window, Molly noticed, not for the first time, how beautiful Bath's skyline was. It was early evening; twinkling white lights had come on all over the city and were now lighting up the Abbey and other landmarks in the distance. She was struck by how peaceful it was too - a million miles from the hustle and bustle of her home in East Ham.

The clock on the mantelpiece said 6pm. Sam and his grandparents would be back in an hour or so. She couldn't wait to see him again. The house wasn't the same without him. He was a little whirlwind; a mini Charles through and through and she loved him for it.

Charles had disappeared into the kitchen, to get some champagne. Molly would have preferred a brew, but he'd been adamant. He wanted them to toast their first Christmas together whilst it was just the two of them in the house - he'd said. She sat down on the rug by the fire waiting; her favourite spot in the whole room, she'd decided. Images from earlier flooded her mind and she felt her cheeks flush as she watched the flames dancing.

He paused momentarily in the hallway and took a deep breath, trying to calm his heart that was hammering in his chest. She looked up as he opened the door and he smiled at her briefly. He was carrying a tray with a champagne bottle, two flutes and yet another present. He set the glasses down on a side table and filled them; champagne bubbles fizzled to the surface. Then he dropped the present into her lap, "I forgot to give you this yesterday," he said quietly, sitting down beside her.

"Charles, I don't need another present." It was her turn to wink, "you've spoiled me enough already."

"Well, this one's extra special." Charles cleared his throat, "it's for both of us, kind of."

"Not another bleedin' bra and knickers set you're gonna tear off me," she giggled.

He looked at her intently. "No Molly. Unwrap it ...please," he said, his voice sounding different, anxious almost.

She did as he asked, surprised to find another layer of paper, then another, then another.

"If this is your idea of some kind of pass the parcel for one, then you're an epic fail Boss," she was laughing now.

"Why's that then Molly?" he snapped.

Shit. He sounded annoyed. Had she upset him?

"There's no chocolate between the layers," she teased, trying to lighten his mood.

He didn't answer. Just a nod of his head, willing her to carry on.

She continued unwrapping, layer after layer and he sat there. Watching. Wanting. Waiting out.

For fuck's sake. Why had he wrapped it in so many layers?

Finally.

All that was left was a small black box.

She raised her eyes to look at him but he avoided her gaze.

He choked the words out, "Molly, open it please."

She did as he asked.

Nestling inside was a platinum single stone diamond ring.

He lifted her chin and held her face in his hands; his eyes boring into hers.

His voice, when he spoke, now steady, demanding almost. "Marry me Molly."

This time, she knew what he wanted, what he needed to hear.

No teasing, no wisecracks, no banter.

Just one simple answer.

"Yes," she said.


	8. Chapter 8

Charles bent his head to hers, their foreheads touching. He brushed her lips with his, kissing her tenderly. "I love you so much Molly," she heard him whisper, as she wrapped her arms around his neck, revelling in his embrace. They were both lost in the moment.

Eventually, their lips parted but their eyes lingered, drinking each other in. He sighed heavily; his relief was palpable.

"Molly Dawes, thank God you said yes," he was smiling now, his mood playful again.

"Why's that then Charles James?"

"It would have been a bloody waste of good champagne if you'd said otherwise Molls," he teased, as he handed her a glass.

"Oi, if I didn't love you as much as I do and you hadn't just given me the most beautiful ring, I might just throw it back at you," she punched his arm in mock indignation. He caught her hand and kissed it gently just as he had on their first date...

They sat together by the fire sipping champagne, holding hands - their fingers entwined. She couldn't help but look at the diamond solitaire sparkling on her ring finger.

"Charles?"

"Hmm?"

"You know I said I don't do perfect"

"Yes Molly"

"I think I've changed my mind."

The End

A/N

Sorry it's short but I don't have much time. I'm going to leave them there loved up and together. Probably the first and last FF for me. Just wanted to go a bit beyond episode 5 and to visualise them at Christmas. I don't think their different backgrounds would have been a huge problem for them - I think both Molly and CJ could hold their own and mix with anyone. If this had been RL I would like to think that she'd have been welcomed into the James clan with open arms. Also don't know about anyone else but I always find that the problem with Chickflicks or TV series with a love story is that they never go far enough. You have hours of angst and the 'will they/won't they' then 5-10 mins of happiness, which for me is not enough! Hence the reason why I wrote this fluff. Apologies to TG for using and abusing his lines. All rights etc etc.

Thanks to all who read and reviewed.

Happy New Year Fellow Our Girl Addicts!


End file.
